Friend and Lover
by LunaticYoukai
Summary: What would you do if you fall in love with the same person with your best friend? Would you fight for it, or would you just let it go?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Love Live!

* * *

><p>"Nico, where's Maki?" Eli asked her fellow third grade in the room. There were only the two of them in the clubroom. Since it was already decided that they would make their third unit single, for these past few days all of µ's members were practicing with their unit including BiBi, although they still practiced together once in a week.<p>

"I don't know I haven't seen her today." Nico replied the blonde without interest. She was too busy writing in her blog.

"Help me search for her it will be faster if two people do it." Eli looked at Nico, frowning.

"Eeehh? But what if she came here when we are away? Shouldn't one person at least stay in case something like that happen? Beside, why don't you just call her? It would be faster that way" Nico said didn't looking at the blonde, still focused on the screen in front of her. Eli took a deep breath and let out a sigh.

"I've tried, but she didn't answer it. Alright then I'll go look for her." Eli opened the door and leaving Nico alone in the room.

She started with rooftop. When she opened the door, she could see the Lily White members were practicing their dance step with Umi leading them, but Maki was nowhere to be found. Noticed that Eli has come, the Lily White members decided to rest for a while.

"Ah, Eli-chan! What are you doing here nya? Shouldn't you practice with the rest of BiBi?" Rin greeted the blonde cheerfully while wiping the sweats that running down her forehead.

"I'm looking for Maki. Does anyone see her?" Eli asked the three girls in front of her and they were all shook their head in sync. Eli let out another sigh.

"What's wrong Elichi?" Nozomi asked her best friend.

"It's nothing. It's just that without Maki, we wouldn't be able to start practice." Eli looked troubled.

"Have you checked the backyard yet? If I'm not mistaken, The Printemps members asked her to help with their music." Said Umi.

"Thank you and I'm sorry for disturbing your practice."

"No problem nya~" Rin smiled. Eli smiled back and then turned around and started walking towards the direction of the door before she could hear someone shouting from behind.

"Hope you find her soon Elichi~" Nozomi said in a teasing voice, being the only one that noticed a small blush on Eli's cheeks.

_Geez, that Nozomi! _Eli cried out inside her heart.

After that, she followed what Umi said before, and she went straight to the backyard, hoping to find the red head there. After she arrived, she saw the Printemps members still practicing with their vocal, but she still couldn't find the younger girl anywhere.

"Hey, it's Eli-chan! Eli-chaaaan" Honoka stopped and started waving her hands in the air.

"Hey Honoka, have you seen Maki?" she asked the ginger-haired girl in front of her.

"Maki-chan? She was here a few moments ago." Kotori answered.

"Why don't you go the music room? She's probably there." Hanayo added.

"Thank you and I'm sorry for disturbing your practice." Eli apologized.

"It's nothing Eli-chan! See you later then!" the ginger-haired girl waved her goodbye to the blonde before she went back to the school building.

Eli then continued to search for the red head. She went to the music room. From afar, she could hear someone singing and the sound of piano playing. She recognized the voice.

_**Tokidoki ame ga furu kedo mizu ga nakucha taihen**_

_Rain falls from time to time but it's harsh without water_

_**Kawaicha dameda yo minna no yume no ki yo sodate**_

_Don't wither, nurture everyone's tree of dream_

_**Saa!**_

_Now!_

_**Daisuki da banzai!**_

_Cheers for loving you!_

_**Makenai yuki watashitachi wa ima o tanoshimou**_

_With the courage to never give up let's enjoy the present_

_**Daisuki da banzai!**_

_Cheers for loving you!_

_**Ganbarerukara kino nite o futte hora mae muite**_

_We can do our best so wave goodbye to yesterday and look forward_

It was Maki's. No matter how many times she heard it, she never get tired of it. She really liked her junior's voice. She leaned to the door enjoying the red head voice. After Maki has finished singing, Eli entered the music room and clapped her hands making the red head surprised.

"H-how long have you been there?!" Maki stuttered, starting to blush.

"Hmmm, about four minutes ago I guess?" Eli put her hand in her chin, trying to look like she was really thinking.

"Why didn't you just come in?" Maki let out a sigh.

"But if I come in you would have stopped playing right? I want to hear you first, so I waited until you finished singing." Eli smiled at the red head in front of her, making her blush a little.

"So do you need something?" Maki shifted facing the blonde.

"Yes I do. Have you found the idea for our new single?" Eli leaned on the desk. Maki shook her head.

"Sorry, it's harder than I thought. I think I need more time." Maki frowned

"It's okay we still have plenty of time. Shall we return to the clubroom then? Nico is waiting for us." Eli asked the younger girl and she nodded in replied.

When they opened the door to the clubroom, they could see Nico was sitting in the center, pouting and crossing both her arms.

"Why it takes you so long to find Maki, where have you guys been?" Nico questioned the girls that just entered the room.

"Of course it takes some time to search for her by only one person." Eli sighed.

"Are you sure that the two of you weren't just playing around?" Nico said accusingly.

"O-of course we didn't! What are you even saying?!" Maki immediately brush off Nico's accusation.

"Are you jealous Nico?" Eli grinned to the raven-haired trying to tease the girl who still pouting.

"Wha-What?!" Nico choked and started to blush furiously. Seeing the smaller girl reaction Eli giggled to herself, when she turned around to face Maki, she could see that the red-head already blushing hard.

"It's your own fault for not searching for me." Maki muttered something to herself. She didn't realize that Eli could hear what she was saying. The blonde suddenly could feel something strange in her chest.

_I see, I guess Maki is really…_

"All right, shall we start our practice today?" The blonde forced a smile, ignoring the strange feeling in her chest.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **Hello it's me again~ thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! And so this time I decide to make a fanfic about BiBi members because I just love them so much XD sorry for my bad English, and credit to the Love Live Wiki staff for the lyrics translation.

Well then, see you next update~


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Love Live!

* * *

><p><em>Something is wrong.<em>

A certain redhead was sitting in the corner of the class while looking at the window, lost in her own thought. For these past few weeks she could feel that something was wrong with her, but she didn't know what. For some unknown reason, a certain third year always lingered in her mind, and she didn't know why but she always wanted to see that certain third year. She tried to clear her mind by accepting the task to make the new song for their unit single but it was no use. She still couldn't stop thinking about that person. She took a deep breath and let out a sigh.

"Maki-chan! Let's go to the clubroom! You don't want to get scolded by Eli do you?" suddenly a raven haired girl with twin tail appears from behind the door, surprised Maki and wake her up from her daydream.

"Geez Nico-chan, don't startle me like that!" Maki looked at Nico as she started walking closer to Maki.

"I don't! I've called for you third times already! It seems that you didn't hear it though." Nico was now facing the redhead, pouting.

"Is that so?" the redhead averting her gaze. Immediately Nico's pout change into smirk.

"You were thinking about Nico aren't you?"

"Wha-what are you talking? I don't get it!" Maki looked away and started blushing.

"Awww Maki-chan, you don't have to deny it, it's all written on your face you know." Nico teased Maki more, amused by the younger girl reaction.

"Are you an idiot? Just hurry up and get going already!" Maki stoop up from her seat and walking towards the door, leaving Nico behind.

"An idio‒ H-hey! You should be thankful that the super idol Yazawa Nico came all the way here just to get you! And you should listen when people talk to you!" Nico pursued Maki from behind, didn't realize that Maki's ear tip already turned red.

When they arrived at the clubroom, just as they thought Eli already there waiting for them. Hearing the door opened, she quickly turned around to face the two.

"Where have you been?! I've waited for about thirty minutes, the other has started practicing already!" the blonde looked really upset.

"Don't blame me! It's all Maki's fault!" Nico pointed her finger toward Maki.

"My fault? It's your own fault for not coming here immediately!" Maki brushed Nico's finger in front of her face.

"And it's all because I was looking for you!"

"I-I'm not asking for that!" Maki turned around, her face flushed.

Aware of what she said before, Nico's face also began to redden. "A-anyway, it's all Maki's fault!"

Eli, who had been watching both of them the whole time, took a deep breath and let out a sigh. "Can't we start practice now? We won't go anywhere if we keep it like this."

"Okay." Nico and Maki replied in unison.

After practice ended, the three of them stayed for a while in the clubroom to discuss some things.

"Maki, got any idea for our single?" Eli asked the redhead who had been twirling her scarlet hair for a while.

"Sorry Eli, I haven't figured anything yet." Maki looked down.

"It's okay Maki, we still have plenty of time." The blonde replied with a smile.

"It can't be help, let the great and mighty Nico-nii help you~" Nico hugged the younger girl, making her blushed.

"Eh?! I-I don't really need…"

"Don't hesitate to tell us if you need help Maki." Eli tapped Maki on the back while smiling gently.

Seeing the third years in front of her smiling to her made her heart grow warmer. She was glad that she joined µ's because of that she came to know these wonderful feeling of having best friends who cared for you. Suddenly the thought of a certain person come to her mind.

_Why did I think about her just now?_

"Maki, are you alright?" Eli asked the younger girl. The question from Eli brought Maki back to reality.

"I'm okay, I just feel a little bit tired." Maki smiled, trying to convince Eli that she didn't need to worry.

"All right then, we should just call it a day." Eli tidied up her belongings, followed by Maki and Nico. The three of them were walking towards the school gate, and when they about to separate ways Eli once again bidding her farewell.

"See you guys tomorrow, don't forget to eat and rest properly." Nico and Maki nodded.

"Ah Maki, do you want me to accompany you home? You don't look too well since earlier." Eli asked the redhead. The latter eyes widened in surprise as her cheeks starting to get hotter.

"I-it's okay, I can go home by myself. Beside shouldn't you go to Nozomi's place first? She said that she had something to discuss with you." Maki looked away twirling her hair.

"Okay, be careful on your way home." Eli waved as she walking to the opposite direction of the two. Maki continued her walk, followed by Nico.

"Why are you following me?" Maki turned around to face Nico.

"I'm not following you! It's just that we happen to go in the same direction." Nico averted her gaze.

Well do whatever you like." Maki let out a sigh and continued to walk. Nico catch up and walked beside her.

"Why are you so flustered when Eli offered to go home with you?" Nico tried to start a conversation.

"I-I'm not!" surprised by the little girl question, Maki raised her voice a little.

"Yes you are! Look even your cheek is as red as your hair right now!" Nico pouted at the girl beside her.

"It doesn't matter right? Beside, why are you angry anyway?"

"I'm not angry!"

"You didn't sound like that though." Maki paused for a moment, and then she grinned. "Are you perhaps jealous?"

"Of course I do!" realized what she was saying earlier, Nico started blushing. "I-I mean of course I don't!"

Maki who didn't think that Nico would answer her like that starting to blush too. Both of them didn't let out a single word afterward. They just keep walking side by side quietly. It was already the end of summer, and autumn breeze began to blow. They shifted closer to each other and without knowing it, they hand already linked together.

* * *

><p>The next day, Maki came earlier to the clubroom but there was nobody there. <em>I wonder if I come too early.<em> She sat on the chair and leaned to the desk. Somehow, that night before she couldn't sleep well. When she tried to close her eyes, the thought of a certain third year keep appearing in her mind. And because of that she felt a little dizzy. The wind that blows through the window made her sleepy. _Maybe I'll take a nap for a while before they come._ And with that she fell asleep.

After about thirty minutes, she finally woke up. When she opened her eyes, she could see that Eli already sitting in front of her, watching her carefully.

"Have a good nap? You really are cute when you sleep." Eli smiled.

Feeling embarrassed, Maki stood up from her seat but when she moved, suddenly she felt dizzy and lost her balanced. Eli immediately grabbed Maki's hand and trying to help her, but somehow it was her who got dragged by the younger girl and they both fall on the floor. Eli was on top of Maki now with both her hands are on the side of Maki's head, supporting her own height.

"I'm sorry Maki, are you alright?" Eli looked at the younger girl only to get mesmerized by beautiful amethyst orbs.

"I-I'm okay." When Maki opened her eyes, she could see light blue orbs reflecting her own amethyst. They remain in that position for awhile, didn't realize that Nico opened the door and already standing before them.

"What… are you… guys doing?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **Hello it's me~ thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! I apologize if you see any mistakes it's all on me

I'm getting excited because it's three days left before BD 4 realeased XD can't wait to see Nanjolno and Kussun performing Garasu no Hanazono :3

**CleideJam : **I'm a NicoMaki shipper too, but I think that EliMaki doesn't sound that bad ehehe :p

**Bleach010915 : **It's a dilemma right, I love NozoEli too and of course I'm a NicoMaki shipper, but then again I thought that EliMaki is kinda cute in its own way :D

**Dash24zappshift :**All hail BiBi XD

**kuro : **I still don't know whether it's going to be a NicoMaki or EliMaki, we'll see soon :3

**alpaca :** I just hope that my story is readable, I learned four different languages in school, so it's kinda hard to completely mastered one of them :(

**ihavenoidea : **what can I say, NicoMaki is really cute after all X3

well then see you next chapter~


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Love Live!

* * *

><p>It's already been three days since the incident at the clubroom. Nico remembered after she asked what they were doing, they immediately stood up and trying to explain the situation to her. They said that Maki was losing her balance, and when Eli tried to help her, what happening was the opposite, she got pulled down instead. After that incident, she received several text messages from the redhead saying that she was sorry and she apologized for what happen. Nico herself didn't understand why Maki kept apologizing to her. It's not like she was mad or anything, after all she believed that they were telling the truth. It's just that somehow she felt really irritated when she saw Maki and Eli together and it's been happening a lot, even before the incident at the clubroom occurred.<p>

She kept thinking why she was feeling that way but she still couldn't find the answer. At first it was merely because she was having fun teasing the redhead. At some point that feeling turned into affection but she didn't know exactly when it started to change. She couldn't stop thinking about Maki. When she was looking at Maki, there was a warm feeling wrapped up in her heart. When she saw her smile, she felt that her heart might burst because of how fast it beat. And whenever she touched the younger girl, the urge to touch her more come to her mind, and recently it's getting uncontrollable.

_No good, I can't keep it like this it's going to affect our practice. _Nico let out a sigh. She was alone in the clubroom. Eli said that she had something to do with Nozomi first so she told her to go ahead without her, and when she went to the first year floor to look for Maki, she couldn't find her anywhere.

_Where did she go? I checked the music room already and she wasn't there. _Nico suddenly stand up from her seat and slammed both her hands on the table.

"Could it be that she was actually with Eli right now?!" Nico shouted.

"What are you doing?" she heard the door opened. It was Maki and now she was watching the raven haired girl in front of her, eyebrows frowned.

"M-Maki-chan? I-I'm in the m-middle of p-practicing! Y-yes that's it ahaha" Nico stuttered while swinging her hands wildly in the air. _Oh crap, she can't possibly hear what I said earlier right? _

Maki let out a sigh. she took a seat and put her bag aside. Nico back to her seat, fidgeting.

_Did she hear it? But her face didn't say that she was. But what if she only pretended that she didn't hear it?! What should I do? Should I ask her? _Nico stared at the redhead, trying to figure out her expression means but she got distracted by Maki's beauty. Scarlet hair combined with amethyst eyes that shone brightly with white skin and red lips. _How does it feel if her lips touch mine? Soft? Warm? Sweet?_

"What is it?" Maki asked Nico who lost in her own thoughts.

"W-what?" Nico finally back to her sense.

"You've been staring at me for awhile. Is there something on my face?"

"I-it's nothing!" Nico averted her eyes.

"Is that so? Anyway where's Eli? We can't start practice if she's not around." Maki said, twirling her scarlet hair.

"She said that she has something to discuss with Nozomi first."

Silence fell between them. Once in a while Nico took a peek at Maki, and the latter just twirling her hair, didn't notice at all but sometimes they eyes met and they immediately divert their eyes and a small blush could be seen from both cheeks but that didn't stop Nico from taking a peek at the redhead. She examined her closely.

"Maki-chan, do you have someone you like?" without realized it, she asked Maki, resulting the younger girl blushed harder.

"W-what are you asking all of sudden!" She turned her face trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Just asking, come on tell me already Maki-chan~" Nico said in a teasing voice.

"I-I think I do…" Maki still averted her gaze, blushing. Suddenly Nico felt her chest tightened.

"Is it someone I know?" Curios, she continued to ask. Maki nodded in response.

"Well you could say that."

_Someone I knew? Could it be she like another __µ__'s member? Should I ask her more? But what if she doesn't want to talk about it? But I need to know more!_

"Heh, is that so? What is this person like?" Nico curiosity finally beat her, she continue to ask.

"A stubborn and arrogant person but even so, deep down she was a person who really cared for others, a hard worker, and above all one of the kindest people I've ever met." Maki smiled seems lost in her own thought.

_She? Could it be that the person she likes is... Eli?_

Suddenly Nico could fell that her chest tightened again, like there was something sliced her heart, make her hard to breath.

"W-why do you want to know anyway? What about you Nico-chan?" Maki returns the question to Nico.

"N-Nico? Nico doesn't have a person that she likes now." Nico replied awkwardly.

_Liar_

"Is that so?" Maki looked a little bit down, but Nico was too busy with her own thought so she didn't notice it.

Another silence fell between them, none of them let out a word, lost in their own world until finally someone opened the door and it was Eli who shown up.

"Sorry I'm late! It took longer than I expected!" Eli spoke while trying to catch her breath. It looks like she was run all the way to the clubroom. She noticed that the room atmosphere was a little dark, but decided not to ask about it.

"Shall we start practice then?"

* * *

><p>After practice ended, as usual they stayed for awhile to talk about their progress before going home. And when they finished the three of them went home together.<p>

"See you tomorrow, and don't forget to get a proper eat and rest. Both of you looked a bit off today." Eli said, looking at the two worriedly. Both of them only nodded in unison. After they part ways with Eli they started to walk again.

"I remember that I had something to buy, you could go home ahead without me." Nico said to the younger girl beside her.

"Want me to accompany you?" Maki replied.

"Eh? Y-you don't have to, beside it's not that far. I just need to buy some groceries for dinner." Nico turned aside to face the girl. However Maki didn't listen to her, she kept walking forward until finally she looked back at the raven-haired girl.

"Nico-chan hurry up, it's getting chilly already." Maki called Nico who still standing behind her. Nico immediately run towards Maki while hiding a smile. They started walking again, side by side, holding hands.

_I don't care if she likes somebody else, I'll just gonna treasure this feelings of mine._

* * *

><p>The next day, it was Maki who turned out to be late. She has a cleaning duty first, leaving Nico and Eli in the clubroom. As usual Nico was busy writing in her blog while Eli looked like she was lost in her own thought. They kept like that for awhile, when finally Eli broke up the silence.<p>

"Nico, there's something I want to ask you." Eli said looking at the smaller girl's back.

"What is it?" Nico still typing focused on the monitor in front her.

Eli paused for a moment. She took a deep breath and opened her mouth. "Do you like Maki?"

Surprised, Nico finally turned around to face the blonde. When she looked at her, she could see the seriousness in Eli's eyes.

"N-Nico likes M-Maki? W-what are you saying! She was rude, arrogant, and stubborn! There's no way I like her!" Nico raised her voice a little.

_Liar_

Without them knowing, Maki was already standing in the doorway. She accidentally dropped her bag, making Nico and Eli shifted their eyes to her. As soon as Maki's eyes met Nico, the redhead immediately ran out.

"Maki!" Nico tried to chase the redhead, but before she could do anything, Eli was already run before her leaving the dumbstruck Nico alone.

_What... have I done?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry if you see any mistakes, I'm still working to improve my grammar. And so, this is the third chapter, sorry if this was too short school work really took all my free time :(

**KidoTsubomi22 : **We will let Maki-chan make her choice :D but I think that maybe she was in love with Nico too~

**Bleach010915 : **I think that it's Nico who hurted Maki this time :(

**Major Mike Powel III : **Sir, yes sir! I'll try my best so that nobody will get left out :D

**takamaki : **Don't worry about that, I think that we'll see some EliMaki moment soon :p

**ihavenoidea : **Now I'm really considering about a threesome, but I guess Maki-chan will only choose one person :|

**Yunaiko : **Thank you and fortunately I get your message clearly! Well let's hope that Maki choose her :D

I will try to update faster next time, but since midterms almost coming up I think I will update once in a week I'm sorry about that :(

Well then see you next chapter~


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Love Live!

* * *

><p>Eli ran as fast as she could, trying to catch after the red-head. She was now in the courtyard. Even though she had been running for a while, she still couldn't find her. Eli was immediately run after Maki, so there shouldn't be so much distance between them, yet she still unable to catch up with the younger girl.<p>

_Could it be that she was hiding somewhere? _Eli stopped, catching her breath. _If I keep running aimlessly like this, it'll just get me nowhere. _Eli grabbed her cell phone from her pocket, calling Maki's number. No answer. She paused for awhile, thinking.

_A place where I could find her is probably…_

She turned back, heading inside the school building. She immediately went to the music room and when she opened the door, Maki was nowhere to be seen. She frowned. If the red-head wasn't here, now she really didn't have any clue where to search for her. Although she was pretty sure that Maki hasn't left school yet. She decided that she would search throughout the school first. She then began with rooftop but there was no one there. She went down and checked Maki's classroom but it was already empty. She went to the auditorium, alpaca's enclosure, and the giant three behind the school but she still couldn't find her. Finally she decided to go back to the clubroom. When she opened the door, all she could see was one person sit there expressionless. It was Nico who still surprised by what happened earlier.

"I guess we won't have any practice today." Eli said to the raven-haired girl who looked like she still lost in her own thought. She then walked to grab her bag, and before she left the room she turned around to face Nico.

"Nico, there is something I want to tell you…" she said. Nico finally turned her attention to the blonde. Eli hesitated for a moment. She took a deep breath and then she looked at Nico firmly.

"Nico, I love Maki." She said with determination in her eyes somehow making Nico quivered. Silence covered them for awhile. Eli still looking at Nico meanwhile the latter throw her gaze somewhere else to avoid Eli's eyes.

"I-is that so?" Said Nico, still refused to look at the taller girl in front of her.

Another silence wrapped the room. Finally Eli opened her mouth again.

"I'm going to tell her how I fell, is that okay?" Eli asked the raven-haired girl, as if she was asking for her permission. The girl in front of her turned her head down, making it hard for Eli to read her expression when she asked that. Finally Nico raised her head and forced a smile.

"Of course it is I hope everything go well for you."

Eli let out a sigh. Eli knew that Nico was also in love with Maki but she didn't want to admit that. Before she left the room completely, she said another thing to Nico.

"Nico, just be honest with your own feeling already." After that she left Nico alone in the clubroom and going home.

Eli walked in the corridor slowly, still hoping that she would find the red-head in the way home. As she walked she remembered about her talk with Nozomi. _Maybe I shouldn't do this I don't want to hurt Nico after all._

Yesterday, she had a talk with Nozomi about this. About how she love Maki but she was unsure of what to do. She thinks that it best if she could keep her feeling to herself, but she couldn't do anything now. Her feeling for Maki already grew stronger than she expected and it almost made her hard to breath. She herself didn't know when or how it started. She never thought that she would see Maki that way. At first Maki was only an adorable junior, a fellow member of µ's, and a precious friend for her. She did love Maki, but it was as a friend. No less and no more. As time flies by, she found herself captivated by the red-head beauty. Sometimes she found it hurt when she saw Maki close to another person beside her. At first she didn't understand why, but now she knew that it was jealousy. She thought that she wanted the red-hair for herself. After thinking so hard, she finally realized that she was in love with Maki. But another problem occurred. She knew that Nico was also in love with Maki, and so she asked Nozomi for advice yesterday.

* * *

><p>"<em>Elichi, are you sure about this?" Nozomi asked her best friend seriously. They were walking home together.<em>

"_Yes." Eli nodded. Nozomi let out a sigh. She giggled to herself and finally gave Eli a gentle smile._

"_My, since when did Elichi turn into a grown up woman?" She said teasingly as she poked Eli's cheeks._

"_N-Nozomi!" realized that she was being teased, Eli's face reddened. Nozomi paused for a while to take a deep breath and then she started talking again._

"_You see Elichi, there's a thin line between friend and lover. I asked you first to make sure how you really felt. At first I think that you might only confused by your own feeling, but if you really are serious about Maki-chan I don't think that you can go on without hurting someone. When someone obtained something, another one must have lost something and that's unavoidable. Both you and Nicochi are my precious friend and I want both of you to obtain happiness. I'll support you of course but I'll support Nicochi too. So you just have to do what your heart told you." Nozomi smiled and patted Eli on the back._

"_Nozomi… thank you." Eli replied with a smile on her face too. Then, Nozomi stopped for awhile._

"_Nozomi? What's wrong? Are you not feeling well?" Eli stopped too, worried about her best friend._

"_By the way Elichi, I've been in love with you from the first time I saw you, you know?" Nozomi suddenly said that with a smile and then she started walking again, leaving the blonde behind. It took Eli several minutes before she could realize the meaning of Nozomi's words. Still didn't move, she could feel that her cheeks became redder and her body became hotter as if she was boiled. Nozomi looked back only to found that her friend's face already as red as a tomato. She couldn't help but burst out laughing._

"_Ahaha come on Elichi, I'm just joking!" still laughing she tried to convince Eli that she was only joking. _

"_G-geez! Don't say something like that so suddenly! I almost thought that you were serious back there, it almost made my heart stopped you know!" Eli started walking again._

"_My, Is that so? Then what if I said that I wasn't joking and the truth is I really in love with you?" Nozomi grinned slyly looking at her best friend._

"_N-Nozomi! Cut it out already!" the blonde looked away, trying to hide her blushing face._

_And so they started walking again._

* * *

><p><em>Nozomi was right, there's no way I keep this feeling without hurting someone. I wonder if I was too harsh to Nico back there? <em>Eli let out a sigh.

"No good, I already made my decision didn't I?" Eli shakes her head. Then she remembered about Maki. _Where did she go by the way?_

Before going home, she decided to look for the red-head once more. She then headed to the music room. She didn't know why, but her legs just brought her there. She opened the door and there, in front of her, sat a girl that she sought earlier. Maki sat there, stared blankly at the window. Eli couldn't see her face because she sat backwards.

"Maki?" Eli called for her. No respond. She walked closer and tried to talk to her again. "Are you okay?"

There still no respond from the red-head. Finally Eli was close enough to see Maki's face. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her chest. Maki was crying. Without thinking, she immediately hugged Maki and it made her cry harder than before. Eli stroked Maki's back, trying to calm her. They stayed like that for awhile. After Maki calmed down, Eli let go of her.

"Thanks Eli." Maki smiled at her. Her nose was still red because of all that crying earlier.

"Don't mention it." Eli smiled back. Silence wrapped them.

_I have to tell her now. _Eli clenched her fist and took a deep breath. She turned to face Maki.

"What is it?" asked the red-hair.

"Maki, I love you. Please go out with me!"

Eli looked at the red-head and all she could notice was Maki's face that has become red like her own hair. Her eyes widened in surprise. Several minutes past and Maki still didn't say anything. Eli could fell that her body started to tense. She really wanted to hear the answer, but she wasn't sure if she was ready for it or not.

_I knew it, I shouldn't tell her after all._

Finally Maki opened her mouth. Eli closed her eyes, prepared to hear the answer.

"I…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **Hello again~ thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I apologize if you see any mistake I'm still learning so please bear with me (bowed)

**NecoNicoZ : **Let's cheer for Nico together :D

**tavis-rock : **I'm glad that my fic is readable haha XD

**equastar : **I think that this will be a 2 person relationship so you shouldn't worry about it, but I'm trying my best so that no one was left out

**ihavenoidea : **Let's say that they did it unconsciously and it already become a habit (?) sorry this is absurd :|

**Major Mike Powell III : **Sir, yes Sir! I hope you enjoyed this chapter

Thank you for all you reviews, sorry I couldn't reply all of it but I really appreciate that :D well then, see you guys again soon in the next chapter~


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Love Live!

* * *

><p>"Maki, hurry up or you'll be late for school!"<br>She could hear her mother calling for her from downstairs. It was unusual for her to be late. She rushed downstairs to get her breakfast and hurriedly walking to the doors.

"Should I tell the driver to take you to school?" her mother approached her from behind.

Maki wore her shoes and shakes her head. "Hmm, it's okay Mama I still can make it. I'm going off."

She opened the door and immediately walked to the school. There is no morning practice today. When she was walking, she greeted by the chilly wind of autumn. Maki quickened her walk. After what happened yesterday, actually she didn't want to go to school today. She didn't want to see neither Nico nor Eli. She was not ready to face them yet. She remembered what happen yesterday. Everything was too fast for her to swallow.

She remembered Nico. She remembered her talk with her the other day when Nico asked her if she had someone she likes.

"_Maki-chan, do you have someone you like?"_

"I do." Maki speak to herself while walking.

"_Is it someone I know?"_

"Of course you know her, in fact you know her better than anyone else, because I'm talking about you after all." she let out a bitter smile.

_Yes I was in love with Nico-chan. _She thought to herself. At some point she realized that she already had fallen for Nico but she didn't have the courage to tell her. But then she accidentally heard Nico's talk with Eli.

"_Do you like Maki?"_

"_N-Nico likes M-Maki? She was rude, arrogant, and stubborn! There's no way I like her!"_

Maki suddenly felt a pain in her chest. _Ah that's right, there's no way Nico-chan would like me back. To her I'm just a rude, arrogant, and stubborn junior. I'm pretty sure she found me annoying. _She could fell that her tears about to come down but she immediately rub her eyes to prevent it from falling. And then she remembered about Eli. Yesterday Eli confessed to her. She was surprised of course but therefore she was confused, really confused. It never crossed her mind once that Eli had feeling for her.

_Since when did she felt that way about me? _She tried to figure it out but she couldn't. For as long as she could remember, Eli's behaviors never change when she was around her. It's really hard to tell what the blonde thinking. _I always thought that Eli loves Nozomi._

She remembered the confession.

"_Maki, I love you. Please go out with me!"_

"_I…I'll need some time to think about it..."_

At that time, she really didn't have any idea how to answer the blonde. So she asked some time for her to think about it. Two days, that's all she had. She still surprised about Nico's words before and then Eli confessed to her, made her more surprised. Did she happy about the confession? Yes she did. She didn't deny that her heart beat faster when Eli confessed. Did that mean that she loves Eli? She didn't know. She never thought about Eli that way. Sure she admired her, and she like her too, but not that kind of 'like'. And on top of that, she was in love with Nico.

"What should I do?" Her thought keep running while she walks. When she looked at the clock her eyes widened.

_Oh no! _She was really late so she started running.

* * *

><p>Maki sat on her seat, looking at the windows. It was break time already. Fortunately she made it in time before class started. Even though there was no practice this morning, she already felt tired. Maybe it was because she was running to the school or maybe it was because something kept bothering her mind. She let out a sigh and then she heard her name being called.<p>

"Maki-chan!" Rin slammed her hands on Maki's desk.

"W-what is it Rin?"

"Geez I already called you several time but you keep ignoring me nya!" Rin pouted.

"Maki-chan, is there something wrong?" Hanayo was standing beside her.

"No, I'm fine." Maki forced a smile. Hanayo and Rin exchanged glances. Both of them realized that there was something wrong with their best friend. Maki never once late coming to school, and yet she was barely made it this morning. She was always paid attention to the teacher, but today she seems spacing out a lot and even got scolded by a teacher. They knew that something was bothering her mind, but they didn't want to force Maki to tell them. They believed that Maki will eventually tell them, so all they could do is wait.

* * *

><p>Fortunately Maki had to help a teacher first after school, so she had a reason to be late for practice. She honestly really wanted to go home and missed practice today but she couldn't do that. She couldn't let her feeling bother their practice because that would be a problem for everyone in BiBi, not just for her.<p>

_Only one more day… _

She remembered that tomorrow, she had to give Eli the answer of her confession before.

_Why did I say two days?! I need at least a week to think about it! Stupid me!_

She realized that she didn't want to let Eli waited that long so she decided that two days was enough for her to settle her own feeling but she was mistaken. She still couldn't figure out how she felt about Eli. Beside, the person who occupied her mind was still Nico, even though she began to think about Eli too, but not as much as Nico. She took a deep breath and let out a sigh.

_I can't practice like this…_

She opened her phone and text Eli, apologizing and saying that she didn't feel well and she couldn't attend practice today. After that she went straight home. After arrived, she immediately went to her room and let herself fall on the bed. She realized that she couldn't keep run away like this. She has to face her problem.

_What should I do? I love Nico-chan but that I know that she doesn't love me back should I continue to pursue it? How about Eli? How do I feel about her? Do I love her?_

Eli's smiling face crossed her mind.

_Eli…_

She fell asleep without realizing. She woke up when suddenly she heard someone knocked the door.

"I'm coming." When she opened the door, she saw someone that she never expected to be.

"E-Eli?!" Maki gasped seeing the blonde in front of her.

"Hey." Eli smiled.

"Why are you here?!" Maki asked the blonde, still surprised.

"Well your mother told me that I could go upstairs and went straight to your room, but I'm afraid that you might be sleeping so I knocked first to make sure."

"No, not that, I mean what are you here in my house?"

"Because you said you were sick right? I asked Nico to come too but she said she have something to do."

"I see…" Maki lowered her head, seems a little bit disappointed didn't realize that Eli catch her change in expression.

"So, may I come in?" Eli asked Maki that still busy with her own thought.

"Ah, hmm you can come in." Maki opened the door wider, gesturing Eli to come in.

Not long after, Maki's mother entered the room with some snacks and tea.

"Ah thank you very much." Eli bowed to Maki's mother.

"Make yourself at home." Maki's mother smiled and then she walked out.

"Now I know where your beauty came from." Eli giggled to herself, making Maki's face glowing red.

"How are you feeling?" Eli asked her.

"I'm okay. Actually I'm not sick at all, it was just an excuse. I'm sorry." Maki looked down.

Eli let out a sigh and smiled. "I know it."

"Eh?" Maki looked at the blonde with surprise.

"Maki, you like Nico don't you?" Eli locked her blue eyes with Maki's amethhyst.

"Wha-what are you talking about?!" Maki's eyes widened even more in surprised than before.

"I knew it since I'm always watching you." She smiled gently. Maki paused and then nodded weakly.

"Why didn't you tell her how you feel?" she asked Maki curiously.

"It's no use, she don't like me anyway." Maki looked down.

"Well, I'm not so sure about that." Eli took the glass in front of her and sipped her tea.

"Eli, are you supposed to tell me this? Didn't you like me?" Maki tilted her head, confused.

"Of course I like you, no, I love you. But I don't want you to choose me out of pity. I want you to choose me because you like me, so you better made up your mind today because tomorrow you'll need to give me an answer right?" Eli smiled.

"Oh no I better leave now, my sister already waiting for me." Eli looked at the time and then she get up. Maki escort her to the front gate. Before Eli bid farewell, she said another thing to Maki.

"And one more please be honest with your own feelings." After that she walked away while waving her hand.

_Be honest huh? _The red-head clenched her fist. _Tomorrow, I'll settle everything…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **Hello~ thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this! I apologize if you see any mistakes, I'm still not very good with my grammar :|

**Bleach010915 : **Maki was crying because she knew that Nico didn't love her back and somehow it made her heart break (?)

**zinday : **I'll try :D

**Dash24zappshift : **Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter~

**Major Mike Powell III : **You are not seeing things Sir, that part is indeed referring to Hitomi and Sayaka (although Eli didn't give Nico a specific time limit) :p

**OmegaK : **Haha let's pray for their safety (?)

Sorry if this chapter feels a little weird, but soon we'll know who is the person that Maki choose :3 whether it's Eli or Nico, let's hope that no one get hurt, well then see you next chapter~


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Love Live!

* * *

><p>"Nico, Maki couldn't come to practice today. She said that she didn't feel well. Let's go visit her together." Eli said as she tapped her phone texting Maki, saying that they will come to visit. Nico paused for a while. It was only the two of them in the clubroom. She remembered what happened yesterday. Without her realized, she probably had hurt Maki because of what she said yesterday. Sure she wanted to meet the younger girl and apologize but she was not ready. She didn't know what should she say when she met the red-haired girl. She was afraid if she might be hated because of what she said yesterday. On top of that, according to Eli she has already confessed her feelings to Maki yesterday. Nico believed that it went well for the two of them because Eli seems like she was really happy today, so there's no point in apologizing anymore because it won't change anything now.<p>

"I have business today, why don't you go there by yourself? And I think that it's better if you surprise her. It will make her happy." Nico forced a smile. Eli looked at the raven-haired girl.

"Is that so? All right then." She putted back her phone into her pocket and smiled back. After tidied up her belonging Eli immediately left the clubroom. Before she went, she once again asked Nico.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with me? Maki will probably really happy to see you." Eli trying to convinced the smaller girl to come with her.

Nico shakes her head. "I'm sure you are the one she want to see right now."

Eli frowned. "I'm not so sure about that. Well, see you tomorrow then." Eli walked out the door.

And now Nico was alone in the clubroom. She let out a sigh. She leaned to the table. Her thoughts run out wildly. She imagined how happy she would if only she could be honest with her own feelings. She regretted it. Why couldn't she say it simply like Eli? Is it because of her pride? Or she was just embarrassed? She tried to prevent her tears from falling when suddenly the door to the clubroom opened. She looked up and found a purple-haired girl tied in double low ponytails standing in the doorway.

"Nozomi do you need something?" Nico asked the girl in front of her.

"I come to get Elichi to go home together but it seems that she has already heading home." Nozomi frowned.

"Eli went to Maki's house. She said she wasn't feeling well and so Eli wanted to give her a visit."

"I see." The purple-haired girl looked a little disappointed. "You didn't come with her though?"

Nico didn't answer her. She leaned back on the table. Nozomi walked in and occupied the seat beside Nico. She silenced for awhile, observing Nico. Felt that she was being watched Nico looked back at Nozomi and frowned.

"What is it?" She asked Nozomi who still looking at her.

"What is what?" Nozomi replied, playing ignorance.

"You keep staring at me! Is there anything you want to say to me?" Nico started to get annoyed.

"Nothing, I just want to see you Nicochi~" Nozomi smiled cheerfully.

Nico took a deep breath and let out a sigh. "What are you doing here anyway? Don't you have practice with Lily White?"

"We decided to have a day off today." Nozomi answered. After that the room fell into another silence.

"Nicochi, you like Maki-chan don't you?" Suddenly Nozomi break the silence.

"Wha-What are you saying!" Nico get up from her seat surprised by the sudden question that Nozomi asked.

"I know it just by watching your behavior. Just be honest with yourself already Nicochi." Nozomi looked at her best friend.

"What is this…" Nico looked down, clenched her fists.

"What is wrong with you guys?! All you did was asking me do I like Maki and telling me to be honest to myself. So what if I like her?! Don't you now that it was hard on me to?! Beside it's too late now! Be honest with my own feeling won't change the fact that I already hurt Maki and it won't change the fact that she was already going out with Eli!" she yelled with her teary eyes.

"I can't do anything now…" she started crying. It was the first time Nozomi saw her best friend like this. Nico was always a strong person. Even though she was hurt, she never let anyone see her weakness. Nozomi stepped forward to embrace Nico.

"I'm sorry Nicochi." She hugged Nico tightly, trying to calm the smaller girl. Several minutes has passed until Nico finally calmed down.

"Feeling better now?" Nozomi broke their hug and patted Nico's head.

"Hmm, thank you." Nico nodded in return. "Sorry I yelled at you." She looked down.

"It's okay Nicochi~" Nozomi smiled still patted Nico's head.

"Could you please stop patting my head? Somehow I felt like a little kid when you do it." Nico pouted.

"Ahaha well you are younger than me after all."

"I guess it's fine as long as there's no one watching, because it will be too embarrassing."

"Oh my even the super idol Yazawa Nico have something she embarrassed about." Nozomi putted her hand in front of her mouth, trying to look like she was surprise.

"O-of course I do!" Nico pouted while crossing her arms. Nozomi giggled seeing her reaction.

"That's more like you Nicochi." Nozomi smiled gently to her best friend. Nico couldn't help but smiled herself.

"Thank you Nozomi."

They back to their seat when Nozomi started the conversation again.

"Nicochi, you were wrong about something you said earlier." Nozomi locked her turquoise eyes with Nico's scarlet.

"What do you mean?" Nico tilted her head in confusion.

"It's true that Elichi has confessed to Maki-chan yesterday, but Maki-chan hasn't given her the answer yet." Nozomi said still looking at Nico.

"Really?! But why then she looked really happy today? Like something good happening to her?" Nico asked.

"Maybe it was because tomorrow Maki-chan will give Elichi her answer?" Nozomi brought her hand to her chin.

Nico lowered her head and fell in silenced. She was lost in her own thoughts.

"The second mistake you made is that you said everything was too late. Nothing will even start if you don't do anything. How could you say it was too late when you haven't tried it yet?"

Nico still didn't let a single word out.

_Nozomi was right. I haven't tell her how I feel yet, how can I already give up? _

She looked up to see Nozomi was smiling gently at her. Finally she opened her mouth.

"You're right. Thank you so much Nozomi, if it isn't because of you I probably won't realize this." Nico smiled back. It was the first time she smiled brightly after so long.

* * *

><p>The next day was the time where all of µ's members practice together. As usual they already gathered on the rooftop but something was wrong. Not like any other practices somehow today atmosphere seems a bit tense, especially between the three members of BiBi.<p>

"Hey hey don't you think there's something off between Eli-chan, Maki-chan, and Nico-chan today?" Honoka whispered to Kotori and Umi. Even the ignorance Honoka could tell that there was something wrong between the three.

"I wonder what happened…" Kotori looked at the three worriedly. Suddenly Nozomi appeared behind the second year trio.

"Don't worry. Everything will be settled down today." Nozomi smiled trying to reassure her juniors.

"Well if you say so Nozomi." Umi answered.

"Alright shall we start our practices today?" Eli clapped her hands, trying to get everyone attention. And so that they started they practice. After about two hours, the practice finally ended. Honoka, Kotori, and Hanayo left first. They said that they had something to discuss about Printemps new single. So did all of Lily White members leaving only Eli, Maki, and Nico alone. Somehow the atmosphere became really tense. No one let out a single word until finally it was Maki who broke up the silence.

"Nico-chan, I have something to do with Eli, could you please leave us alone?" Maki said to the smaller girl without looking at her.

Nico hesitated for a moment but finally she nodded and then walked out to the door. She knew that Maki will be giving her answer to Eli's confession today. Even though yesterday she decided that she would tell her feeling, and yet here she was walking down the stairs still do nothing except waiting. Deep down, she really hoped that Maki would turn down Eli's confession so that she still had a chance to told Maki about her feeling.

_But, what if she accepted it? By then I wouldn't have any chance at all right? Nozomi said that nothing will start if I don't do anything. I don't want to have any regret. _

She gritted her teeth. Nico turned around and started running to the rooftop. She opened the door hurriedly. Before her, Maki and Eri stood facing each other. They were surprised by Nico's sudden entered. She started walking towards their direction, panting.

"Maki… before you could… say anything more… to Eli…" Nico tried to catch her breath. "Please hear me out first…"

Nico took a deep breath. "Maki-chan I love you. Please go out with me."

Maki looked really surprised by Nico's sudden confession. She looked at Nico and then she shifted her eyes to Eli. Finally she opened her mouth. "I'm sorry Nico-chan but I will choose…"

Before she could finished whatever she was going to say, someone opened the door.

"Stop it right there!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **Hello it's me again~ thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! I apologize if you see any mistakes and I'm sorry if this story getting weirder :|

thank you for all of your review, sorry I can't reply them all, I have many assignment waiting for me after this :(

well then see you next chapter~


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Love Live!

* * *

><p>"Stop it right there!" Maki, Nico, and Eli could heard someone else voice, shouting. Someone they knew very well. A purple-haired girl tied in double low ponytail with turquoise eyes opened the door and now walking toward their direction.<p>

"Nozo…mi?" Eli looked surprised, didn't really understand what her best friend trying to do. No one let out a single word, they only watched the purple-haired girl walking closer to them.

"I'm sorry Maki-chan, but I don't want hold back anymore." Nozomi stopped in front of the three. She looked at Maki, took a deep breath and then she shifted her eyes to Maki's side.

"Nicochi, I love you."

Nozomi could see Nico was surprised by what she said, not only Nico but everyone. She realized that it was reckless of her to say something like that right now, but she was only following her intuition. Her cards told her that if she didn't do it right now, she would regret it later. She herself never imagined that she would confess to Nico, because she knew that Maki was in love with the raven-haired girl. But then, again and again her tarot reading said that she should do this in order for everyone to find happiness.

"Wha‒ what?!" Nico finally reacted, her face was red.

"Should I repeat myself? Nicochi, I love you."

"Bu-but how can?!"

"How can, I wonder? Anyway…" Nozomi walked closer to Nico's direction. She placed both her hands on Nico's shoulders, pulled her closer and drawing her own face closer to Nico's.

"Wai‒ Nozomi, wha-what are you doing?!" Nico asked nervously. Nozomi didn't answer her though. She kept moving her face closer to Nico's didn't care that Eli and Maki were still there. She stopped when their noses touched each other. Nico looked straight at Nozomi's turquoise eyes. She could see her own crimson reflected in it. She realized what Nozomi trying to do but because she still surprised by Nozomi's sudden confession, she couldn't do anything. Nozomi starting to moved her face again and Nico could only shut her eyes tight.

Before Nozomi's lips touched hers, she suddenly felt someone grabbed her hand and dragged her away from Nozomi. When she opened her eyes, she could see the person who dragged her.

"Maki?!"

"Elichi?!"

At the same time, both Nico and Nozomi were pulled by Maki and Eli. Before Nico could say anything else Maki who Still grabbing Nico's hand walked outside and dragged her along, leaving only Nozomi and Eli in the rooftops.

* * *

><p>"Maki, where are we going? Hey, Maki!" Nico asked the red-haired girl in front of her who still dragging her along while walking down the stairs. She didn't answer Nico's question and just keep walking and looked forward. Nico watched her from behind, trying to take a glimpse of her face.<p>

_Is she angry? But why would she?_

They kept walking until finally Nico realized that they were heading to the clubroom. When Maki opened the door, she could see no one was there. She assumed that everybody has left already. After they went inside Maki let go of Nico's hand and then she locked the door.

"Ma…ki?" Nico looked at the younger girl while tilted her head in confusion didn't really understand the meaning of her action.

Maki turned around to face her. She walked to Nico's direction and suddenly hugged her tight, making the older girl confused more.

"Maki?!"

Maki still didn't answer her. She kept hugging Nico for awhile. Silence fell between them. Nico decided that she wouldn't say anything more and so she waited for the red-head explanation. When Maki broke their hug, finally she looked Nico in the eyes and opened her mouth.

"I'm sorry Nico-chan I lost my composure back there. I just… don't want anyone else to touch you. "

Even without anymore words being said by Maki, now Nico understand what she was trying to say. Maki fidgeting in front of her, looking at Nico right in the eyes and started to speak again.

"You know Nico-chan, I‒" Before Maki could say anything else Nico silenced her with her lips. Nico could feel that Maki's body tightened because of surprised, but she didn't reject her. Instead she returned back the kiss. It was a soft and gentle kiss. After their lips parted, Nico looked at the red-haired girl in front of her. Now, her face and ears was red like her hair. She tried to cover it with her hands.

"Maki-chan, if you're looking this cute I really can't give you to anyone else you know." It's now Nico who hugged Maki tightly.

"Wha-what are you saying stupid Nico-chan! Let me go!" Maki tried to resist.

"Do you really want me to let you go?" Nico loosened her hug and looking mischievously at Maki.

"S-stupid…" Maki slowly hugged back the raven-haired girl while turning her face aside, trying to hide her reddened face.

* * *

><p>Eli who still didn't realized what she was doing, tightened her grip on Nozomi's hand.<p>

"Elichi, you're hurting me…" Nozomi said looking at the blonde.

"Ah! I'm sorry Nozomi!" Eli finally back to her sense and immediately let go of Nozomi's hand. After realized what was happened she then shifted her eyes to the direction where Maki and Nico leave.

"Elichi, are you okay?" Nozomi said worriedly. Eli didn't answer her, she kept staring blankly at the door. After awhile she turned to face Nozomi.

"I'm okay. As I thought, she still loves Nico after all… I guess I have lost huh?" Eli said while forcing a smile, even though tears could be seen on the corner of her eyes. Nozomi couldn't help herself. She pulled Eli closer and hugged her, making the blonde surprised.

"No-Nozomi?!"

"It's okay if you want to cry Elichi, after all there's only the two of us here. No one else will hear you." She whispered in Eli's ear while stroking her back. After that, Eli's tears began to flow and Nozomi could hear some sobs coming from her. She just kept stroking Eli's back, trying to make her feel better. After several minutes Eli finally stopped, and Nozomi break her hug.

"Feeling better now?" Nozomi asked.

"Hmmm, thank you." Eli nodded and smiled. "What about you?"

"What about me?" Nozomi asked hee back.

"Didn't you love Nico?" Eli was now confused by Nozomi's question.

"Oh you mean that confession before? It was just a play~" she said playfully.

"Eeehh?!"

"My card told me that I have to do that." She smiled to the blonde.

"B-but, w-wha…" Eli let out a sigh, didn't expected that to come at all.

"Speaking of which Elichi, when I was about to kiss Nicochi why did you stopped me?" Nozomi asked the blonde.

"I don't know, I think I did that unconsciously. Somehow it really irritates me when I saw that will you kiss someone else…"

"Oh my, does that mean that Elichi want to be kissed by me?" Nozomi grinned slyly.

"Wh-what?!" Eli's face immediately reddened.

"Ahaha I'm just joking Elichi!" Nozomi couldn't help but laugh, amused by the younger girl reaction. After she stopped laughing, she opened her mouth again.

"Elichi, do you remember when I said that I fell in love with you from the first time we met? Honestly it's not a joke. Since that day you introduced yourself, you always have been on my mind. Even before when I confessed to Nicochi, I really afraid that you might not stopped me. But then again I believe that Elichi and I isa surely meant together. Your hands that stopped me were the answer, that deep down you don't want to lose me." she said to the blonde with smile on her face.

"Geez, where does all that confidence come from?" embarrassed Eli turned her face from Nozomi to hide her blushing face.

"Call it, women intuition?" Nozomi smiled.

After awhile, Eli turned back to face Nozomi. "I still have to recover from this feeling I have for Maki first, are you sure you want to wait for me?"

"I have waited for you to realize about my feelings for three years now, so I don't mind another year or two~"

Eli let out a sigh. "Nozomi, you really are a weird person." she smiled to the purple-haired girl.

"But you like me, right?" Nozomi smiled back lovingly.

* * *

><p>"Nico-chan, I think that we should return to explain things to Eli and Nozomi." Maki said to the smaller girl.<p>

"I guess you're right." Nico replied.

They walked back to the rooftops, hands intertwined. When they opened the door, they could see that Eli and Nozomi were still there like they were purposely waiting for them. Eli looked at Nico and Maki's holding hands and an awkward silenced fell between them. They released their hands. Maki was the first to speak breaking the silence.

"Eli, I'm sorr‒"

"You don't have to say that." Before Maki could finish what she was trying to say, Eli cut it off. "I have known from the start that you love Nico, but then again I do love you and I want you to know that. But I guess your love for Nico is bigger than my love for you." Eli smiled and then she shifted her eyes to Nico. "As for you Nico, please take care of Maki from now on."

"Leave that to me." Nico replied with another smile. After that she looked at Nozomi and opened her mouth "Nozomi, about what you said earlier…" it's now Nico who tried to apologize.

"Ah you mean that confession? You don't have to think about it, I was only joking~" Nozomi grinned.

"What?!" Nico and Maki said at the same time.

"I did it on purpose so that Maki-chan realized that she still loves Nicocchi and so that this dense girl here will finally realize something really important." Nozomi looked slyly at the blonde.

"She really tricked us back there wasn't she?" Eli let out a sigh. "Anyway, congratulations to you both." Eli said to Nico and Maki, making the two of them blushing.

"Well then Elichi, should we head home now?" Nozomi asked the blonde and get a nodded as the reply. They walked out of the door, when suddenly Nozomi turned around before she left Nico and Maki alone.

"Ah, Nicochi and Maki-chan, don't forget that you still have practice tomorrow, so please refrain yourself from tiring your body too much okay?" She said while winking one of her eyes, making Nico and Maki's face blushing furiously.

"Wha-what are you saying, Nozomi!" Nico shouted to her but the latter already out of their sight. "Geez, that Nozomi!" Nico muttered to herself. Now, there's only the two of them there, and because of what Nozomi said earlier the atmosphere between them seems a little awkward.

"I-it's getting late! we should head home too." Nico said awkwardly.

"Y-you're r-right!" Maki stuttered.

They accidentally looked at each other and suddenly they burst out laughing.

"Ahaha Maki-chan what a weird face you make!" Nico pointed at the red-haired girl while holding her stomach.

"Same goes for you Nico-chan! Haha" Maki wipe away the tears that start to formed in her eyes.

Their laughter echoed all over the empty rooftops. After they laugh to their heart content, Nico extended her hand to Maki.

"Shall we go home now?"

"Hmmm." Maki nodded and take Nico's hand with smiled.

They walked home side by side while holding hands. Some things might have changed between them but there is always another thing that will remain the same forever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **Hello it's me again, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! I apologize for any mistakes and I'm really sorry for the late update :(

And so this story already come to an end. Thank you so much for all of you who read it and for all your reviews, favs and follows! I really appreciate that from the bottom of my heart :D

Well then see you next time~


End file.
